There are several illustrations of such small dimension devices that are fabricated using indirect dimension control.
One technique of device fabrication involves the use of a region that is an undercut web between two broader areas. This technique is employed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,833,435 where the device is a waveguide and in U.S. Pat. No. 4,111,725, FIG. 2, where the device is a horizontal field effect transistor.
Another technique of device fabrication involves the use of different etch responsive layers. A planar semiconductor device using this technique has been constructed as illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,135,954. The instances of indirect control thus far in the art have been usually directed to a single parameter.